


Face in a Magazine

by Skye



Category: Seijyuu Sentai Gingaman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga finds a familiar face in a magazine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face in a Magazine

Catching Hikaru slacking off again inside, Hyuuga snatched away his magazine. "What?! I was just taking a break!" Hikaru insisted before anyone even accused him of anything.

"Right, right. Giving your girlfriend here a kiss?" Hyuuga joked. He smiled, but then looked at the magazine and his expression changed to confused. "Hm? What's this?"

Saya looked over his shoulder. "Ah! Misaki-chan!"

"Misaki?" Hyuuga repeated.

"That's right. Misaki-chan's my friend. She's an actress, an idol. She helped us out fighting against Balban," Saya informed.

"I see," Hyuuga said, flipping through the magazine and finding more pictures of Misaki. "She's so beautiful," he commented.

Saya bit her lip, feeling a little jealous. Should she say how she had helped Misaki also, taking her place and wearing all of her fancy clothing, and even acting in a TV drama? Or maybe how she might want to be an idol too, after they had defeated Balban.

Hyuuga tossed the magazine aside, and patted Saya on the head. "She does look so much like Saya, after all." He turned away and tried to rouse Hikaru. "Come on! It's time to work now."

Saya smiled confidently to herself. It had been indirect compliment, but a little flirtatious just the same.


End file.
